Confession
by Dawn Blake
Summary: What if the two most dangerous in Ikebukuro fell in love with each other? {Shizaya} {First fanfic} {Please leave reviews}


_**I Do not own Durarara! or any of the characters, it would be nice but it is not possible. This is also my first fanfiction and I would like for some reviews so I can become a better writer.**_

_**Confession**_

By Dawn Blake

They were both most dangerous in Tokyo, both equally hated, both equally feared, and they hated each other. Shizuo Heiwajima, 24 years old, he works as Tom Tanaka's bodyguard, you wouldn't think of him being Tokyo's most dangerous until you piss him off, he has this inhuman strength. He can rip out street signs out of the ground with little effort and throw vending machines like there soda cans, he's called 'The strongest man in Ikebukuro', and he absolutely hates Izaya Orihara.

Izaya Orihara, 23 years old, he is an informant broker, he sells information for his own enjoyment to 'his' humans. He is in love with humanity, excluding Shizuo Heiwajima. He likes to make the blond angry, that was his main source of entertainment for 7 years. He calls him a monster with that inhuman strength he has. Shizuo's hate for the raven started all the way back when they were in high school. Izaya said they could have a lot of 'fun'. But Shizuo didn't buy it. And that was where the game of cat and mouse started.

You can see them running, Izaya always starts the chase by saying something or doing something to irk Shizuo, making him angry enough to chase after Izaya and there game of cat and mouse begins. Signs and vending machines being ripped out of the ground, destruction of properties, and Shizuo yelling at Izaya death threats. The people in Ikebukuro are used to the fights, its the usual routine. But the tourists are surprised and frightened by the routine and they always ask a native what was that and they say that's usual.

But… One thing that they never would have thought of them being a couple. It happened recently, when Izaya was questioned by his secretary Namie, he was confused at first but then answered her by saying that he would never love that monster, and saying that Shizuo would never be able to feel those emotions. Later on she left to go home, and he was left alone in his apartment. He thought back to the question that she had asked him, did he love Shizuo? No, impossible, it could never happen. That monster would never learn the word love.

Izaya decided to go for a stroll around Ikebukuro. He grabbed his fur trimmed coat with his flick blade and proceeds out the door to orchestrate some gangs, explain to a few girls that their lives weren't much compared to an ameba, and go find his favorite play toy, Shizuo. As he walked out of his apartment he process to Ikebukuro. When he gets there, the question comes back into his head, he didn't really like the question that Namie had asked him, it bothered him, he didn't like Shizuo. Or so he thought…He pushed the question out of his head.

As he was about to make the turn on the corner of the block a vending machine came flying at him, he dodged it with little effort. He then saw his 'favorite' blond monster. There was Shizuo walking towards him. The question came back haunting him. Did he love Shizuo? No. He can't. But…He craved for it, he did want something else to go on between him and the blond, but the would never happen in a million years. As the blond got closer to him, he made that all-too-familiar smirk that the blond knew and booked it out of there. They ran through different paths and alleyways, weaving through the buildings. The question still plagued Izaya's mind, he then wondered if the ex-bartender had any other thoughts about him. He decided to stop, his curiosity banished all of the other thoughts in his head.

Shizuo slowed down, and caught up to him, Shizuo started to glared at him. Izaya turned around and walked up to him slowly. Once he was in arms length of him, he started to take caution, Shizuo could just grab him and punch him until he was purple and blue. Izaya them stopped right in front of Shizuo and looked up at him. Shizuo glared down at him. Izaya had to ask the question.

"Shizu-Chan, what do you think of me? Besides that I'm a pain in the ass." Shizuo hated the nickname Izaya gave him."Wha-What are you saying? You have something up your sleeve don't you. You always do." "You're avoiding my question Shizu-Chan." Shizuo didn't know what Izaya was getting at. "What do you think of me?" Shizuo didn't know, but then a question popped into Shizuo's head. "Do you like me Izaya?" Izaya froze, what did he say? "N-no." He stuttered, he actually stuttered. Shizuo thought something was up.

"You stuttered Izaya, I see how it is, you do like me, huh?" Izaya blushed and hid his face from him by turning around, having his back face Shizuo but not quickly enough, Shizuo caught Izaya blushing. "I'm right aren't I? The great Izaya Orihara is in love with me." That got Izaya mad, he turned around facing Shizuo again, his cheeks were a cherry red. "I AM NOT! NO ONE COULD LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

And with that he decided to run away but fail to do so when Shizuo caught him. Shizuo caught him. That never happens, ever. Izaya was pulled against Shizuo's. Shizuo put his head on top of Izaya's, he breathed in Izaya's smells, Shizuo blushed at the thought. Izaya tried as hard as he could to get out of Shizuo's grip, but failed miserably. Izaya's blush got even darker when he saw Shizuo blushing. That's when everything went in slow motion for Izaya because at first he was facing the other way and then now he was facing Shizuo and his lips were on-, wait, he was being kissed by Shizuo. Being kissed by Shizuo. Being kissed. What?!

When Shizuo stopped kissing, he looked into Izaya's eyes and said, "Izaya, what I think of you is that I love you." Izaya just stared into his eyes, he then buried his head into Shizuo's chest and put his arms around him,"You're such a protozone." Shizuo just smiled and put his arms around his waist. After that night, there was hardly vending machines and streets signs ripped from their spots and Ikebukuro was a bit more peaceful.


End file.
